Changing Winds
by BurningSky
Summary: AU - A world where magic doesn't exist, but instead control over the elements is possible instead. After six years of Hogwarts Harry is finally ready to learn the arts of the last Element in his seventh year, however nothing is as easy as it seems.


**AU - A world where magic doesn't exist, but instead control over the elements is possible instead. After six years of Hogwarts Harry is finally ready to learn the arts of the last Element in his seventh year, however nothing is as easy as it seems.**

**Ok, it has been a while since I wrote my last story so bear with me while I get back into the whole writing thing again. I will apologise in advance for any mistakes I am sure that I will have made, I haven't had this read by a beta.**

**This chapter is more of an introduction one, so while this is based in first year the others will be in the seventh year.**

**Lastly, I sadly own nothing, characters and original plot go to J.K. Rowling, and the idea for "Bending" goes to whoever created Avatar: Legend of Aang.... Also, this is not a crossover, as it will not feature Avatar characters.**

**

* * *

  
**"Blimey, you're Harry Potter," Harry looked up as the ginger haired boy opposite gawped at him.

"Yeah," Harry replied with a smile, happy that the awkward silence had stopped.

"Do you have the?" The boy asked as he pointed to his own forehead. Harry nodded as he moved his fringe to show the lightning shaped burn mark on his own.

"I'm Ron by the way; do you know what house you're going to be in yet?"

"No," Harry replied while shaking his head, I don't know what powers I have."

"Don't worry too much; none of the benders raised by muggles know about their ability until they receive the letter from Hogwarts..."

"So it's true then," someone said from the carriage door spoke before entering. "Harry Potter has finally come to Hogwarts." Harry looked at the pale skin, white haired boy that had entered, flanked by two oversized boys. "My name's Malfoy... Draco Malfoy," he was immediately interrupted by Ron who snorted with laughter while trying to pass it off as a cough. "You think my name is funny do you? No need to ask yours... Red hair, freckles, and hand-me-down robes... You're a Weasley" his eyes narrowed as he glared at Ron. "Some people Potter, you will realise are better than others, I can help you make friends with the right ones." He finished offering his hand.

"No thanks," Harry said as he turned to face Ron again as the three boys left the carriage muttering. "So what are the houses like?"

"Well you've got Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The first three are ok, Slytherin is the worst."

"How come?" Harry asked.

"Nobody other than fire benders gets sorted into Slytherin, and almost all fire benders were a part of the other side in the last war... You Know Who, the one that gave you the burn mark was in Slytherin."

"Oh," Harry said before continuing, "So what are the other houses like?"

"Gryffindor is where I'm expecting to be sorted, pretty much my whole family's been sorted there for generations, it has a preference for water benders. Hufflepuff are a load of idiots, earth benders are sorted into the house... rocks for brains, but they're nice. And Ravenclaw is where the Air Benders are sorted... but after the war none are left."

"So you're a water bender?" Harry asked, assuming so because of the expectation to be sorted into the house with a preference to water benders.

"I assume so... Not many people know what element they have control over until they are sorted, unless you're taught the right stuff you won't be able to manipulate the element." Harry nodded to show he understood before looking out the window at the rolling landscape.

* * * *

Harry looked around the incredibly large hall; four tables just short of the length of the hall were spaced out with students sat at all but one, another table was placed at the head of the hall where the members of staff were sat. The sorting had begun a while ago, with students being sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, the Ravenclaw table remaining empty, almost abnormally so, compared to the other four tables.

The sorting had begun a while or so ago, working alphabetically through all the new students, who wondered nervously onto stage, and as instructed placed the shabby pointed hat on top of their heads. Silence had ensued as the first student had sat on the chair, until a rip near the bottom of the hat opened out and shouted out the name of the house the student was to be sorted into, this had at first shocked Harry until he got use to it.

"Potter, Harry" the stern women who had been introduced as Professor McGonagall called from the stage. Harry walked up slowly, aware that as his legs seemed to transfigure to jelly as whispers seemed to fill the hall like a swarm of wasps. The last view Harry had of the hall was of the students at the tables craning to get a better look at him.

"_Oh, how interesting."_ A voice whispered into Harry's mind.

"_I do rather like a challenge, a lot of potential for one as young as you."_

"_I thought my powers would help indicate where I would be sorted."_

"_True, but with the Avatar it is rather hard you see, with access to control over the four elements you become just that much harder... You descend from a long line of Air Benders, some of the last to be wiped out in the war, you're lucky to have survived... perhaps Ravenclaw. No? Well it is rather empty other there, first new student to attend Hogwarts with air bending abilities in over twenty years... Definitely not Hufflepuff element opposites are tricky, Fire is always a tricky one control is easily lost well it had better be_... Gryffindor!" the last word was shouted out for the benefit of those within the hall to hear. The world reappeared again as the pointed hat was removed from his head, and was prompted to move to the table that would become his house and family for years to come.

**

* * *

**

**So what did you all think?**

**If you don't like it, don't instantly flame, read the next chapter which should be a lot better... This chapter wasn't structured well, due to no planning, as I originally planned to start off in seventh year.**

**Review and let me know!**


End file.
